muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Old Dogs
Category discussion part deux Now that we have some screen grabs, some more questions come into play. Obviously Bozark and Scales the Dragon are, or were, Muppets. But what about the other things. Can we verify that the creature shop created these? The chicken suit drummer looks pretty basic to me. So we recategorize the article? What role do these characters have in the movie? I might have to bite the bullet and watch it myself. -- Nate (talk) 22:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :See below, Nate, I wasn't sure. The actual screen credits acknowledge Jim Henson's Creature Shop, as the only house for puppetry, so presumably both building and maintaining earlier characters went to them. However, all the puppeteers are listed under "Muppets," so Disney, which owns the term and can now toss it around as they please, considers them Muppets (and seemed to do likewise with the "Dr. Chang Puppet" on the ''Lost stuff, before bringing in real Muppets). The question is how we want to class it (Creature Shop was involved but, especially as it recycles actual Muppets; Scales almost doesn't count since it was an unaired pilot, but Bozark does, so that could class it in Category:Movie Appearances), and yeah, that's hard since none of us want to sit through the thing. The context, from the presskit and as noted in the article as it stands, is that one of the supporting characters, Jimmy Lunchbox (played by Bernie Mac)is "an over-the-top children's performer and puppeteer, who also happens to be a genius with electronics." So they're part of his show. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm gonna bite the bullet and try to remember to rent it. Because it could also be a way to get Bernie Mac on the wiki :) -- ''Nate (talk) 00:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: The scene are quite short. There are no direct interaction, the puppets dance around on the scene, while Bernie Mac smiles. Then theres a cut to the backstage where they all come down from the stage, and Bernie Mac talk with John Travolta and Robin Williams, while the characters move around in the background. A couple of them are seen with the head under the arm, I tried to see if I could identify who they are, but the angel are not very good. I belive that most of the suits are suits they just quickly put together for the movie. I 'm a bit unsure if the cow in the backgound are the cow suit from Dinosuars, I think I can vaguely remember a cow suit from there, but I'm not home these days to so I can't check the dvd's. Henrik (talk) 07:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are 5 other puppeteers listed in the credits, it's the ones that did the animatronic gorilla that was created by Amalgamated Dynamics, Inc. The Jim Henson Creature Shop are listed under the heading "The producers wish to thank" Henrik (talk) 08:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Info parking/category I was surprised to stumble on this one. I've included details as best as I can make out from the presskit (which includes full credits and production notes). I'm not sure right now whether (once it opens) this should be classed as just another Creature Shop effects movie, or as a movie appearances. It does seem clear that no actual established Muppet characters appear, and my own guess is that Disney is calling them "Muppets" because they were made by Henson and they own the word now, after all, so they can apply it. I don't anticipate going to see this myself, but if anyone does when it opens in just a couple weeks, feel free to add clarification and let us know how "Muppety" the characters are. From interviews and resumes of the puppeteers in question, it seems it's a mix of hand puppets and full-bodied puppets (a bear and a bird are mentioned). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC)